Dos vampiros y una cucharilla
by Sampe
Summary: 5º temporada de Ángel. Slash SpikeÁngel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No nos pertenecen los personajes.

Advertencias: SLASH nc-17

Spoilers: temporada 5 de Ángel

* * *

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el flemático mayordomo alzando una ceja despectiva.

-Somos…soy Ángel, de Wolfran & Hart.

El mayordomo evaluó la información y luego posó la vista en el rubio insolente que asomaba la cabeza por detrás del tal Ángel.

-Y yo su pareja- dijo Spike para bochorno del moreno, quien se giró para mirarle indignado.

-¿Cómo que mi pareja?¿Tú eres imbécil o qué?

Spike seguía con aquella cara de vacile que tanto irritaba a Ángel al decir.

-¿A cuál de las dos preguntas quieres que conteste?- y luego añadió mirando al mayordomo- Discúlpele, todavía no quiere demostrar nuestro amor en público.- Para dar más convicción pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del otro vampiro, pero al ser todavía un ente fantasmal, le atravesó limpiamente. Spike se acomodó la chaqueta y le lanzó un beso al aire.

Ángel respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, pero al final sintió que no podía más y miró con su cara de vampiro a Spike, mostrando los dientes.

-Largo.

-Vamos, cariño. No te pongas retozón delante de este señor, que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer.- Spike le guiñó un ojo, ya que no podía tocarle.

El mayordomo, cuya única función en esa casa era la de matar invitados indeseables, pensó que sería un buen momento para afilar los cuchillos.

-Les ruego me disculpen un momento. Iré a avisar a mi señor de que han llegado…visitas.

Y les dejó solos.

Ángel miró a Spike con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo advierto Spike-dijo ya sin la cara de vampiro endemoniado- No vuelvas a decir esas chorradas. Es más, no te acerques a mí, ni siquiera me hables.

Spike sonrió con malicia y se acarició la barbilla con socarronería. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-Vamos, Angelito, tú y yo sabemos que no me voy a despegar de ti ni un momento. Así que sólo intentaba que fuéramos amigos.- puso carita inocente, pero dejando claro que se estaba riendo del moreno.

Ángel se tapó los ojos con una mano.

-Genial, el resto de la eternidad con el fantasma de un vampiro rubio de bote y degenerado. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-¡Ey! Que me costó mucho el tinte…. Y yo tampoco elegí que de entre todas las personas de este jodido mundo fueras tú quien encontrara el colgante y que fueras precisamente tú quien me resucitara. Bueno, si es que esto- se miró las manos- puede llamarse resucitar.

Ángel lo ignoró. Había decidido que no quería esperar más y se adelantó unos pasos, penetrando en una sala llena de lo que parecían maniquíes de personas. O más bien…personas convertidas en maniquíes.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía gustos raros…

Spike alzó la ceja.

-¿Tú¿Gustos raros? Bueno, al fin y al cabo hay un bicho verde con cuernos y ojos rojos que canta y viste como un gay trabajando para ti. Supongo que tengo que darte la razón.

-Oye-dijo Ángel dándose la vuelta y apuntando a Spike con un dedo- Deja a Lorne en paz. Ha hecho muchas más cosas de provecho que tú y además puede ver las auras y el futuro de la gente cuando cantan. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú, aparte de asustar viejas y decir "Bu"?

-¿Bu?- Spike frunció el ceño.- ¿Bu¡Yo nunca hago "bu"! Y yo he salvado al mundo. Y a todos los que estáis en él. A ti.

-Vuelve a salvarlo otras dos veces y entonces hablaremos.

El mayordomo apareció entonces en la puerta, con dos cuchillos en las manos.

-Me temo que mi señor me ha pedido que les eche de esta casa…a cachitos.

Ángel se giró de nuevo a Spike.

-Además, tú nunca quisiste salvar al mundo.¡Lo dijiste antes!¡Así que no empieces ahora a amargarme a mí!¡No haberte puesto el maldito colgante!

-¡¡¡Fuiste tú el que apareció de la nada con ese chisme en la mano!!! Oportunamente, claro. Por tu culpa Buffy me ignoró todo el tiempo que estuviste en Sunnydale, justo antes de que YO salvara al mundo. Y me da igual cuantas veces lo salvaras tú- Spike se cruzó de brazos y miró al mayordomo como esperando que corroborara su argumento. El hombre se había quedado con los cuchillos en ristre y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Nunca antes le habían ignorado así cuando llevaba algo tan afilado. Todos los "maniquís" podían confirmarlo.

-¡¿Ignorándote?!¡Intentaste violarla, maldito pervertido!

-Ejem, disculpen…-dijo el mayordomo aún con sus instrumentos afilados en el aire.

Ángel lo miró.

-Ah, sí. Perdone.- cogió una cucharilla de una taza de té que llevaba uno de los maniquís y se la lanzó al hombre siniestro. Se le clavó en la frente y empezó a sangrar. Ángel se sintió muy estúpido.

Spike alzó la ceja mientras el mayordomo se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Todo lo que iba a decir sobre Buffy se le olvidó al instante.

-¿Una cucharilla¿Una jodida cucharilla¡Qué cutre te has vuelto! Claro que Buffy una vez mató a uno con un lápiz, supongo que todo se pega. En cualquier caso¿vamos ya a ver al nigromante o tienes pensado hacer otro numerito con cucharillas? A lo mejor te gustaría intentarlo con… no sé…- Spike miró a su alrededor- ¿una horquilla¿una taza de té¿Y si asfixiaras a alguien con las cortinas?

Ángel lo miró sin saber qué decir.

-Cállate.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Spike seguía enumerando objetos estúpidos con los que Ángel podía lucirse matando gente.

-Unos rulos… ¡no! Mejor con un secador de pelo. Podrías enchufarlo y… ¿Y con galletas¿Podrías repetir el truco de la cuchara con una galleta?

-No sé cómo te odio más, si en fantasma o en vivo…quiero decir, si tuvieses materia, al menos podría matarte con mis propias manos y así asegurarme de que no volvieras a aparecer. Quiero decir, a mí nunca se me ocurriría encerrar tu esencia o lo que sea en una piedra que cualquiera podría encontrar. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido semejante estupidez?

-¿Me estás diciendo de una forma sutil que te gustaría que estuviese vivo para poder ponerme las manos encima¿Para… tocarme? - Spike esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Le encantaba poner a Ángel en apuros como aquél.

-Di más bien para destrozarte. Palmo a palmo. Creo que lo primero que haría-dijo pensativo mientras llegaban al sótano- sería arrancarte la lengua para no tener que oírte nunca jamás.

Spike le sacó la susodicha lengua, haciendo que Ángel retrocediera.

-¡Qué salvaje!- Intentó posar la mano en el culo del vampiro, pero se olvidó de nuevo que no podía hacerlo. La mano de Spike atravesó a Ángel en el intento, quien vio algo aparecer justo en su entrepierna para luego desaparecer rápidamente. Ángel miró su entrepierna y luego a Spike. Spike se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y luego qué harías?

Ángel se paró y lo miró furioso. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la sala. Allí, un hombre gordo estaba sacando la mano del estómago de una mujer. Ángel gimió. Odiaba a los nigromantes. ¿Qué por qué los odiaba? Muy simple, pensó Ángel mientras el susodicho mago le hacía levitar y asfixiarse en el aire: porque los nigromantes no tienen ninguna consideración con los muertos. O los no vivos. O los no muertos. Lo que sea. Y cuando Ángel pensaba ya que a lo mejor no había sido buena idea venir, y menos con Spike, el cual daba palmas y animaba al tipo a seguir torturándole, el nigromante le soltó. Y Ángel hizo lo único que pensaba que se podía hacer para acabar con ese ser.

Ángel llegó a su habitación oscura, a una hora oscura y se tumbó en una cama oscura. Había sido un día muy largo. Se metió dentro de la cama sólo con los pantalones y se dispuso a dormir.

-Oye¿y podrías matar a alguien con un móvil?

-No..no,no,no….-murmuró Ángel retorciéndose en la cama con los ojos cerrados.- ¿por qué a mí?¿qué he hecho?.- se levantó de la cama y miró a Spike, en una postura digna, excepto por los michelines y que sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama.

-Nueva regla, Spike. En horario de trabajo puedes torturarme con tu presencia, pero, después puedes volver a tu maldito talismán y dejarme en paz.

-¿Te crees que soy el genio de la lámpara o qué? He venido porque tenía algo importante que decirte, pero paso. De hecho, tengo otra cosa importante que decirte y te la diré: que eres muy cutre. Primero una cucharilla y luego llamas por el móvil y el nigromante ya no te hace nada. ¿Qué es esto?

-He cancelado todas sus cuentas. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame dormir.- se metió otra vez en la cama pensando que sí, que era muy cutre, pero que no podía hacer otra cosa.

La cabeza de Spike apareció de pronto a su lado, atravesando la cama.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?- Ángel se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-Vamos, hombre. Los buenos siempre os portáis bien. Déjame dormir contigo.

-Dime qué es lo que me tenías que decir y vete.

Spike frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza que seguía atravesando la cama.

-Ya veo que sigues igual. Ten compasión. Soy un alma en pena…. Por definición. Te lo contaré todo si me dejas estar aquí un ratito más.

Ángel gimió.

-Haz lo que quieras.-dijo, decidido a dormir y fingir que escuchaba a Spike mientras hablaba.

-Quítate la almohada y entonces hablaré.

-No quiero, William. Largo.

-¡No me llames William! Hala, te lo voy a contar. Me he aliado con el nigromante.- Ángel asomó la cabeza y alzó la ceja.- No liado, A-liado.

-Te he oído.

-Por si acaso. El caso es que quiere recuperar sus cuentas usando tu cuerpo, así que me ha pedido amablemente que te… posea.

Ángel le miró. Parpadeó.

-¿Y después?

-Te acabo de decir que te poseeré. ¿No hay ningún comentario al respecto?

Ángel le miró pensativo.

-Eres un pervertido. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Sí, es posible, me enseñaste tú.

-No lo recuerdo.- dijo, y se dio la vuelta en la cama para no tener que ver a Spike. En realidad era plenamente consciente de que Spike decía la verdad.

-Sí, me cogiste de la mano y me dijiste: soy un pervertido, estoy harto de mujeres. Y entonces me pusiste la mano al sol y tú también y nos salía humo a los dos y…

Ángel se dio la vuelta.

-¡¡No pasó así!! Yo te dije… tanta compañía femenina…

Spike alzó la ceja.

-Ya sabía yo que lo recordabas.

-Cállate, la cuestión es que no dije que fuera un pervertido, sino que te pregunté¿me convierte eso en un pervertido?

-La respuesta es "sí".

-¡¡No te lo estoy preguntando ahora!!

-Da igual, yo te respondo. Y de todos modos, ahora estoy en tu cama y tú estás casi desnudo. ¡Pervertido!

Ángel bufó.

-¡Si ni siquiera puedo tocarte!

-¿Lo ves¡Eres tú el que piensa siempre en tocarme!

Ángel gruñó y se comió la almohada.

Muchos días después….

-Spike, no pienso darte el despacho de Weasley.

-¿Por qué no¡Se ha ido!

-No se ha ido, está enfermo.

-¿Y por qué tienes de secretaria a mi ex¿No ves que es tonta?

-Spike, deja en paz a mis empleados. MIS empleados¿entiendes?

-Lo único que entiendo es que me paso el día pegado a ti y todavía no me has dado un despacho ¡Y Harmony tiene uno¡Y se pasa el día al teléfono!

-Spike, ella atiende a los clientes. Y tú eres un fantasma. ¿Te dice eso algo? No puedes.

La aludida se acercó entonces a ellos.

-Spike hay un paquete para ti.

Spike alzó la ceja y Ángel aprovechó para alejarse de allí disimuladamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, alguien te ha enviado algo. Pone Spike.- Le alargó el paquete. Spike alzó las manos y las agitó ante Harmony para ver si se daba cuenta ella solita.- Ah, ya. Que no puedes abrirlo.

-Exacto.

Harmony abrió el paquete lentamente para exasperación de Spike. Un flash salió de la nada. La caja estaba vacía.

-Vaya, que gente más graciosa.- murmuró Spike con ironía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ángel se le había escapado y fue a su despacho a zancadas.

Se preparó para atravesar la puerta. Sólo que no pudo.

¡PUM!

Ángel salió de su despacho para encontrase a Spike tirado en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando.

-¿Spike¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Gunn y Harmony se acercaron. Spike pasaba de todos y se palpaba la cabeza como intentando comprender. Por fin alargó la mano y se puso a tocar todo… desde el suelo hasta al resto de los presentes.

Y podía hacerlo sin atravesarles.

-Spike deja de manosearme de una vez- dijo ángel indignado.

-No soy un fantasma- repetía para sí Spike.

-No, no lo eres- dijo Gunn.

-¡¡¡No soy un fantasma!!!- gritó Spike, abrazándose fuertemente a Gunn quien puso ojos como platos mirando a Ángel en busca de auxilio.

Ángel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Spike soltó a Gunn y se arrojó a por Ángel, le abrazó también y le besó en los labios con la nariz aún chorreando.

Todos se quedaron petrificados.

Spike se soltó y se fue por ahí dando saltitos y abrazando a todo el que pillaba.

-¡Me ha abrazado!- dijo Gunn disgustado mirando a Ángel, quien seguía con la boca abierta y sangre por la cara.

Ángel le miró como diciendo, "¿Tú has visto lo que me ha hecho a mí?"

Gunn decidió que era tarde y se fue.

-¡Hombres!- dijo Harmony y se fue pisoteando el suelo mientras murmuraba noséqué de que a ella no le hubiera importado que le hubiera besado.

Ángel miró a todos los que estaban alrededor, y que habían visto la escena. Todos parecían bastante interesados en lo que iba a decir.

-¡A trabajar u os despido a todos!

Los empleados obedecieron, no fuera que su jefe aparte de despedirles, les matara también…Era muy capaz.

Ángel entró en su despacho y cerró de un portazo.

Odiaba a Spike.

Le odiaba.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Ángel rebanó la cabeza del demonio gron con un hacha de doble filo. Hacha, que, de hecho, quedó llena de una sustancia viscosa y verde, que goteaba. El vampiro la tiró aun lado con repulsión y suspiró. Un poco de ejercicio le sentaba bien, sobre todo ahora que tenía a Spike encima todo el santo día.

Unas palmadas sonaron a su espalda. Ángel se giró resignado, imaginándose de antemano quién era.

-Bravo, con un poco de ejercicio más conseguirás bajar esos michelines.- Dijo Spike sonriendo.

Ángel se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Por todos los demonios!¿Es que no tienes ningún hobby aparte de seguirme a todas partes? Ya no eres un fantasma, por si no te has dado cuenta. Eso significa que puedes ir a donde quieras. Incluso FUERA de esta ciudad. ¿Lo captas? L-A-R-G-O.

-¿Has probado a ir a un gimnasio? Así al menos no estarías cubierto de…- le miró de arriba abajo- lo que sea.

Ángel lo ignoró y se dirigió a cualquier parte donde no estuviese Spike. Es decir, a la salida de la alcantarilla.

No entendía por qué tenía que estar encima de él todo el tiempo. Y si no tuviera alma, lo hubiera descuartizado al instante, pero claro, había sido él quien le ayudado a conseguirla y además… si no estaba con él podría ir en cualquier momento a buscar a Buffy…en resumen. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le repugnaba más.

Al salir cerró la alcantarilla tras él y se sentó encima.

Oyó a Spike soltar aire indignado bajo él. Algo hacía presión desde el otro lado de la alcantarilla.

-Déjame salir. No podrás pasarte el día… la noche ahí sentado.

-¿Nos apostamos algo?

-¿En serio vas a quedarte hasta que salga el sol¿Morirías por mí de una manera tan estúpida? Qué romántico.

Ángel se tapó la cara con las manos. Por entre los dedos vio las luces de una discoteca. Hombre, hacía mucho que no entraba en una. De todas formas, seguro que sería mejor estar allí que con Spike. Así que se levantó de repente y salió corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Ey¡No te vayas!- Spike hizo saltar la tapa de la alcantarilla por los aires y salió rápidamente del hediondo agujero. Luego tras Ángel.- ¡¡¡Espérame!!!

Ángel había pensado que no había nada peor que tener a Spike pegado a él.  
Bueno, pues se había equivocado. Sí que había algo peor que tener a Spike pegado a él, y era tener a cuatro tipos pegados a él…y viendo que muchos más se acercaban. Si hubiera leído bien el nombre de la discoteca, "la ostra azul", que tenía al lado una bandera de arco iris, habría entendido que se había metido en un bar gay y no tendría que estar soportando que le metieran mano todos los tíos con cuero y barbudos en ese momento. Para colmo de males la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Ángel, suponiendo que era Spike, se escabulló entre los tipos hacia la barra.

Spike anduvo entre la multitud con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. No podía creerse que Ángel se hubiera metido allí y muy a pesar del moreno, le había visto perfectamente dirigirse hacia la barra. Decidió observarle de lejos un poco más. Un tio gordo y sin camisa (sólo un chaleco de cuero negro) se acercaba lentamente al moreno. Spike iba a disfrutar con el espectáculo.

Ángel sabía perfectamente que todos los tipos de allí le estaban mirando. Pero había llegado un momento en el que le daba igual. El camarero le preguntó qué quería (guapo) y pidió cualquier cosa, que por supuesto no iba a beber, mientras pensaba en cómo deshacerse de Spike esa noche. Y ya que lo pensaba¿por qué estaba huyendo de él? Tal vez si se liaban a puñetazos…claro que la última vez el rubio había ganado…tal vez sí que debería ir al gimnasio. Pero es que todos tenían espejos. No es que no le gustaran los espejos o que no se viera en ellos, es que lo que no le gustaba era verse. Estaba gordo. Y lo sabía. El tipo que acababa de llegar le tocó el culo.

Spike vio con deleite cómo el gordo había acariciado las posaderas de Ángel y se rió disimuladamente. Tal vez porque no vio al tipo alto y con patillas que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su propia retaguardia.

Ángel tiró distraidamente su vaso lleno hacia la cara del ser…olvidándose de no soltarlo. El vaso se hizo añicos y el tipo empezó a chillar. Suspiró. A veces olvidaba su fuerza de vampiro. Seguro que Spike empezaría a preguntarle si podía matar con un vaso lleno de …. Olía a Whisky. Ah, claro, por eso gritaba. El tipo se fue. Pero enseguida otro ocupó su lugar.

-Oye guapo¿te gustaría pasar un buen rato? Puedo darte lo que quieres…

Algo parecido le sucedía a Spike en ese mismo momento. El rubio se acomodó su abrigo de cuero pensando cómo deshacerse de ese moscón. En realidad él no tenía ningún prejuicio contra los de su mismo sexo… pero es que ese en concreto no le gustaba. Se encaró a él.

-Mira, es que tengo novio… es ese de la barra.- señaló a Ángel, quien en ese momento rociaba su segundo vaso sobre otro tio.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿y no te interesan las… er… novedades? Yo puedo ser muy bueno.

-Oye, como te pongas pesado se lo digo a él, y tiene muy mala leche.

-La verdad es que es un bombón.- dijo mirando a Ángel.

Spike se fijó también en el moreno.

-Sí…- dijo distraídamente. ¡Un momento!- ¡Quiero decir!... ¡No le mires o seré yo quien se cabree!.- Añadió para disimular.

Un tercer tipo se había acercado. Ángel lo miró con toda la furia que pudo. No se largaba. Es más, le estaba sonriendo. El camarero había decidido darle toda la botella. Ángel meditó la posibilidad de romperle la botella en la cabeza, pero entonces advirtió que Spike lo estaba mirando y hablando con otro tipo. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió al tercer tipo, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Le dijo algo al oído. El tipo puso cara de contrariedad y miró a Spike. Enseguida se juntó con otros dos más, que fueron todos juntos hacia Spike mientras Ángel sonreía en la barra.

Spike levantó la cabeza contrariado al ver susurrar a Ángel algo a un maromo… y él y otros dos se acercaban a él con cara de mala leche.

-Oye… Er… Chicos¿qué queréis?- dijo Spike con pinta de pardillo.

Los tres le miraban muy mal.

-Ese pibón nos ha dicho que llevas toda la noche molestándole. Hemos venido a machacarte.

Spike alzó la ceja y miró a su… er.. pretendiente.

-¿Vas a dejar que me peguen?- puso carita de inocencia.

El otro hombre miró alternativamente a los tres tíos y a Spike.

-Es que… son tres.

-Y tú vales por cuatro, macizo.- le sonrió Spike.

El tipo hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Spike decidió echar más leña al fuego.

-Si te deshaces de ellos me voy contigo a donde quieras…- le susurró con coquetería. El hombre no lo pensó más veces.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Y al momento regresó con otros dos más.

-Vamos todos al callejón.- los seis asintieron y Spike escurrió el bulto diciendo que iba al baño y que luego les seguiría.

Como todos pasaban ahora de él, no le dijeron nada. Spike decidió acabar con esto y se fue directamente a hablar con Ángel. Esperaba que no le tirase un vaso a él también.

-¿Y podrías matar con un vaso lleno de agua?- le preguntó como saludo.

Ángel, que había estado esperando esa pregunta, le tiró la botella entera.  
-Au.- dijo sin inmutarse.- Sabes, eso me hubiera dolido si estuviese vivo.

Ángel se resignó. Y su estómago rugía. Recordó que aún faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar a Wolfran & Hart y miró a Spike.

-Oye, Willy.

-NO. ME. LLAMES. WILLY.- Dijo fríamente Spike, endureciendo la mirada.

Ángel levantó una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a Spike, susurrando.

-Willy….willy…willyyyyyyyy

-Si no fuera porque te he visto tirar todos los vasos que te ha servido el camarero, diría que estás borracho.

Ángel paró.

-No, pero me gustaría estarlo. Así al menos no tendría que preocuparme por ti.- se levantó y le dijo al barman que Spike pagaba la cuenta. Después se encaminó hacia el callejón donde estaban los tipos peleándose.

Spike puso su cara de vampiro demonio al camarero cuando éste se acercó con la cuenta. El camarero se quedó petrificado. La cuenta quedó sin pagar.

Fue corriendo tras Ángel y le cogió del brazo.

-Oye… ¿has dicho en serio lo de emborracharnos?

Ángel lo ignoró y pasó de deshacerse de su brazo. Estaba siguiendo el olor de los hombres…su sudor…su sangre….y su alcohol en vena. Enseguida aparecieron. Dos de ellos seguían en pie, pegándose fuertemente. Los demás habían caído al suelo. Ángel se quedó parado y los miró ladeando la cabeza. Tal vez no importaría ser como Angelus unos minutitos…

Spike vio con deleite como Ángel se transformó y se dirigió hacia uno de los que quedaba en pie. Se encogió de hombros y le imitó, atacando al otro. Se le llenó la boca con la sangre caliente del borracho. No le mataría. Sólo quería emborracharse… con Ángel.

Ángel miró al tipo del suelo mientras su herida se cerraba. Le tomó el pulso. Bien, aún vivía y él estaba contentillo. Todo perfecto. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a la luna., antes de pegar un salto hacia la azotea del edificio más cercano.

Spike tuvo el tiempo justo de deshacerse de su presa para seguir a Ángel, quien daba brincos por los tejados… a lo Heidi.

-¡Espérame¿Es que voy a pasarme toda la noche detrás de ti¡¡¡Oyeeee!!!

-Piérdete entonces.- dijo Ángel con buen humor. Vio algo en un callejón oscuro y bajó. Era un demonio menor, que, al verle, se había metido por la alcantarilla. Ángel pensó que sería divertido perseguirle.

Y Spike pensó que ojalá se tropezara y se cayera de cabeza en algún sitio hediondo… bueno, de hecho el callejón por el que se había metido Ángel no era precisamente el paradigma de limpieza.

Suspirando, le siguió. De todos modos¿Cuánto tardarían en cargarse a un demonio flojucho como aquel?

Ángel tarareaba mientras bajaba por la alcantarilla. Se estaba divirtiendo y cada vez estaba más feliz. Encontró al demonio cuando éste se le enganchó a la espalda, intentando estrangularlo. Entre el alcohol y las ansias de matar al bicho, Ángel no se dio cuenta de que estaba en éxtasis…hasta que, una vez muerto, soltó al bicho y alzó la cabeza, mirando a Spike.

Spike se acercó lentamente a Ángel. Él no estaba nada borracho ni contento ni nada. ¡Justo había ido a morder al único tipo que no había bebido ni una sola gota! Aunque tal vez se debiera a que su cuerpo ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al alcohol. En cualquier caso, no se lo estaba pasando bien, y Ángel se comportaba de manera extraña. Lejos de gustarle, le inquietaba.

Ángel entrecerró los ojos y miró a Spike.

-¿William?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

Spike apretó la mandíbula.

-Escucha, querubín de mierda, te he dicho mil veces que no-me-llames-WILLIAM.

Ángel fue rápido como un rayo y en dos segundos su mano rodeaba fuertemente la garganta del rubio. Seguía sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuándo me ordenas tú algo, William?

-Mira, bájame antes de que me cabree de verdad.- Spike entornó los ojos y los clavó en los del moreno.

Ángel parpadeó.

-Eso quiere decir que el inepto de Ángel se deja dominar por un ser inmundo como tú…- murmuró- Qué bochornoso….

Spike alzó la ceja y balanceó las piernas en el aire. Claro, no era Ángel sino…

-¿Ángelus?

-¡Premio para el caballero de la capa!- dijo Ángelus y le soltó.

Spike suspiró. Genial, odiaba a ese tipo. Claro que… ¿tendría todavía alcohol en vena? Miró evaluando a Ángelus. Hombre, algo se balanceaba… y su aliento apestaba… y ¿"premio para el caballero de la capa"? Spike sonrió.

-¡Hola Ángelus! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Me imagino que hará bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te pasaste por aquí… ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio divertido?

Spike sonrió con inocencia, como si no le importase que ese cabrón hubiera vuelto.

Ángelus, que había estado examinando la alcantarilla, se giró hacia Spike.

-Oh. ¿Entonces esta no es tu casa?- dijo señalando la alcantarilla- ¿Ni este tu sirviente?- señalando al demonio muerto.

-No, hombre, no- Spike agitó la mano, quitando importancia.- ¿Una alcantarilla? Si que hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí. ¡Pero venga, vámonos!- y le condujo al final del callejón, cogiéndole por el hombro.

-¡Sí!¡Fiesta!-dijo Ángelus dándole al rubio un cachete en el culo-¡A matar cazadoras!

-Er… Ya no hay cazadoras… quiero decir, hay demasiadas, Pero la mayoría están en Europa. Buffy está ahí.- Spike se hbía quedado tan sorprendido por lo de las cazadoras que no se había inmutado por el cachete.

-¡Genial!-dijo el otro cuando llegaron arriba, de vuelta al callejón.- Cuantas más, mejor, así podremos divertirnos muchísimo….oye…creo que el alcohol me está afectando…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sujetó a Spike.-¿Dónde está tu casa?

Spike resopló. Ángel pesaba mucho. Decidió llevarle a su casa, de todos modos, estaba bastante cerca. Ah, y tendría que encontrar un modo de devolver a Ángel a su estado normal… Ángelus seguía tocándole el culo. Se iba a enterar.

Ángelus murmuró algo incomprensible. Habían dejado el callejón y ahora estaban caminando por la acera. Cada vez que pasaba alguna chica, levantaba la cabeza y quería ir tras ella, pero con lo beodo que estaba, no podía dar más que unos pasos. Al final siempre se tambaleaba y Spike tenía que cogerle de nuevo.

-Tenemos que…tenemos que matar a todas las cazadoras, sí…olor…quiero sangre, dame sangre buena…dulce…-Ángelus olisqueó el cuello de Spike y le hincó el diente.

-¡Auch!- Spike, apartó bruscamente a Ángel y éste cayó como un fardo sobre el suelo.- Imbécil.- le pegó una patada.

-¡William!-gimió Ángelus con los brazos abiertos- ¡Te quiero!¡Dame un abrazo!- intentó incorporarse del suelo, pero no pudo. Los pocos transeúntes que quedaban, se cambiaron de acera al verlos.

Spike decidió que pasaba. Así que intentó irse de allí y dejar a ese ser donde estaba. Digo que lo intentó porque de hecho Ángelus se había cogido a su pierna y no le dejaba andar…. Y gruñía y le mordisqueaba.

-Fuera, bicho- Dijo Spike intentando dar una patada para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Willy!- al final Ángelus consiguió hacer caer al rubio al suelo y reptó hasta ponerse encima de él.- ¡Willy!¡Dame un besito!

Para desgracia de Spike, el peso de Ángelus bastaba para tenerle aprisionado… y no pudo apartar la cara lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡¡¡¡Mmmhhh!!!!- chilló con la boca cerrada. No iba a abrirla, no señor. - ¡¡¡¡MMMMMHHHHH!!!- Dijo cuando Ángelus empezó a bajar las manos hacia…

Algo pesado cayó sobre la cabeza de Ángelus. Éste rodó por el suelo, liberando a Spike, e intentó enfocar qué le había golpeado.

Una vieja muy vieja sostenía un bastón largo y negro y lo esgrimía delante de sus narices, amenazante.

-¡Perro malo!¡No muerdas al señor!¡Perro malo!- Ángelus se dio cuenta al fin de las gafas de culo de botella, ya pasadas de moda y de graduación que llevaba la mujer sujeta a la nariz. Ángelus se quedó estupefacto mirando al ser. Nunca en la vida le habían llamado "perro malo".

Spike, a quien todo le había pillado por sorpresa miró alternativamente a Ángelus y a la señora, quien seguía blandiendo hábilmente su bastón.

-¿Perro malo?- dijo confuso… y entonces no pudo más y empezó a reirse a carcajadas por el suelo.

Ángelus intentó morder a la señora, pero ésta le sacudió otro bastonazo. Además, como tampoco sabía muy bien lo que decía, la vieja no entendía nada y creía que le estaba gruñendo. Al final desistió y se refugió tras Spike, después de darle una torta para que dejara de reírse.

Spike se levantó del suelo. Maldita vieja, le había pegado. No es que le doliera,más bien era una cuestión de orgullo. Y hablando de orgullo, Ángelus seguía a cuatro patas…

-¡Dile a tu perro que se esté quieto!- le decía la señora por detrás.

Spike sonrió, se acercó a Ángelus y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza. Le rascó tras las orejas.

-Ángelus, Ángelus… tranquilo. Buen chico.- miró a la señora.- ¿ve? Ya está. Gracias por su ayuda. ¡Adiós!- añadió para que la vieja se pirara.

Ángelus, que no era tonto, sino que simplemente estaba un poco borracho, actuó como un perro, ya que el juego iba de eso. Levantó la pata y se meó en la pierna de Spike.

Spike esperó a que la señora se largase y entonces le dio otra patada al "chucho".

-¡¡¡Pero que haces!!! Qué asco. Me voy.

Al oír esto, Ángelus consiguió ponerse de pie y agarrarse a la chepa de Spike.

-Llévame a caballito William.

Spike se soltó de nuevo y comenzó a andar a zancadas, ignorando a Ángelus.

Ángelus, que sabía que no iba a poder andar así de deprisa, se quedó en la carretera, sentado.

-¡No te conviene que me enfade, William!- dijo antes de ver una luz que venía hacia él.- ¿Eh?

Spike no oyó eso último, lo que sí oyó con claridad fue un choque de algo muy pesado contra algo muy duro. Volteó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, el coche había chocado contra Ángelus… quien miraba ensimismado los faros que quedaban a la altura de sus ojos. ¿He dicho ya que Ángelus había frenado el coche extendiendo una mano?

Vale, lo malo de tener alma es que en situaciones como aquella uno no puede hacer otra cosa más que ayudar a la sociedad. Y Ángelus era un problema para esa sociedad. Así que no tendría más remedio que llevárselo de allí. Se acercó y le dijo:

-Vale, venga. Te llevaré a mi casa.

-Sabía que volverías a por mí – dijo un triunfante Ángelus enseñando toda su dentadura. Alzó las manos para que Spike le cogiera.

Spike gruñó.

-Yo te llevo, pero tú andas por tu cuenta.

Así que volvieron a ponerse en marcha y gracias al cielo o a cualquiera que cuidara de que cosas horribles no pasaran en el universo, no tuvieron más accidentes. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Spike. El rubio se metió dentro y en el mismo momento, Ángel chocó con la barrera invisible y cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas.

-Au…- dijo con la nariz sangrando en el suelo.- ¿No me invitas?

-Ah, sí- sonrió con malicia, siempre había querido hacer eso.- Puedes pasar.

Ángelus entró arrastrándose de nuevo y echó un vistazo a la habitación. De pronto miró furioso a Spike.

-¡William!

Spike alzó la ceja, dejó la botella de cerveza que acaba de coger de la nevera y como Ángelus no decía nada más, preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¡No tienes una cama de matrimonio!

-No estoy casado.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a fornicar sin una cama de matrimonio?!¡Yo no quepo ahí!

Spike comenzó a toser no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Había oído bien?

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué????!!!

Pero Ángelus ya se había subido a la cama y estaba…er….haciend lo que parecían flexiones encima de ella. La cama chirriaba.

-¿Ves?¡No aguantará!¡Debes comprarte una buena cama! O un ataúd si eres de esos, claro…- se encogió de hombros y empezó a desnudarse.

Spike le señaló con un dedo, empezaba a enfadarse.

-En primer lugar, tú no vas a dormir ahí, porque esa es mi cama, y no te dejo entrar. Búscate tu propio sitio y…. ¡¡¡No te los quites!!!- ante él Ángelus estaba completamente desnudo, y se acomodaba con pose sensual sobre la cama, mirándole.

-¿Para recordar los viejos tiempos?¡Venga, Willy!

-¿DE qué viejos tiempos hablas? Nunca lo hemos hecho juntos. ¡Y no me llames así!

-Precisamente. Siempre quise hacerlo contigo, pero tú siempre estabas babeando por Drusilla. Por eso me la tiraba, a ver si la dejabas de una vez. Venga, Willy, ven aquí…ven con tito Ángelus.

Spike se alejó aún más.

-Fuera de mi cama.

Ángelus lo miró dolido.

-Es porque estoy gordo¿verdad?

Spike se habría reido si la cosa no hubiera ido con él.

-No, no es porque estés gordo… fuera.

-¿Entonces por qué es?- Ángelus se quedó sentado, mirándole con ojos de cachorrito beodo- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho el imbécil de Ángel para que…?¡No me digas que te ha violado!

Spike parpadeó varias veces antes de responder. Esto empezaba a ser surrealista. Una imagen de él y Ángel fornicando le vino a la mente e intentó alejarla de allí…. Pero vio a Ángelus, sonriéndole, y… No, no iba a dejarse… er… ¡que no iba a hacerlo!

-No te lo voy a decir más veces, sal de mi cama o yo mismo te sacaré a rastras de ahí.

Por única respuesta, Ángelus abrió los brazos, en un claro ademán que decía que viniera a buscarle.

"Maldita sea"- pensó Spike.

Ahora tendría que sacarle. Y no era fácil. Tendría que tocarle y estaba desnudo, y dudaba que Ángelus le dejara en paz. Por otro lado, era el cuerpo de Ángel… Otra vez la imagen se le apareció.

Sacudió la cabeza. Iba a acabar con eso de una vez. Se enfrentaría al monstruo.

Cruzó los brazos, igual que hacía su anciana madre cuando quería reñirle, aquella pose intimidaba. Y se acercó un poquito. No mucho.

-Te doy cinco segundo- jovencito, pensó, eso es lo que hubiera dicho su madre en ese momento.- Uno…

Ángelus bostezó.

-Me voy a quedar frío. – se metió debajo de las sábanas.-¿Quieres meterte de una vez?

-Dos…- Ángelus no se movía, por lo menos ya no le veía nada.- Tres…

-Pues empezaré sin ti.- las sábanas se movieron de manera obscena.

Spike abrió mucho los ojos. A la mierda la cuenta. Se arrojó a la cama.

-¡No hagas eso en MI cama!- e intentó sujetarle los brazos.

El movimiento paró. Mierda. Estaba justo encima de Ángelus (mejor encima que debajo) y la sábana se había escurrido. Le… tocaba… y no tenía cogidas precisamente sus manos.

Ángelus miró a Spike ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- le dijo mientras señalaba las manos de Spike, que sujetaban…bueno…lo que sujetaban.

Spike pasó de una palidez mortal a un rojo subido en cuestión de segundos. Se había quedado sin habla, petrificado, y lo peor es que seguía con las manos AHÍ.

Ángelus rodeó a Spike con los brazos.

-Vale, todo tuyo. Espero que sepas hacerme pasar un buen rato, Willy.

Spike por fin reaccionó. Se intentó separar de él, pero el abrazo de Ángelus era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno con sonrisa maligna- ¿ahora te echas atrás? Bueno, si tú no quieres empezar…

Ángelus le rasgó la camiseta de un tirón y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio.

Spike, en su lucha por huir de allí se cayó de la estrecha cama, con los pantalones por la rodilla y la camisa rasgada todavía en sus hombros.

-Oh, qué imagen tan espléndida – dijo Ángelus antes de lanzarse a por el- Se puso encima de su espalda y terminó de quitarle los pantalones, ignorando los forcejeos del rubio y sus amenazas de muerte. Después lo subió de nuevo a la cama. De nuevo, encima de él, sonrió.- ¿Qué prefieres, boca arriba o boca abajo?

Spike se tensó aún más al oír eso. Estaba muerto de miedo, y fue al darse cuenta de este hecho que decidió que no le iba a dejar hacerle nada.

-¿Cómo que…¡No pienso recibir!

-william, William, eres un chico muy malo…- dijo el moreno mientras agarraba las muñecas del rubio y empezaba a mordisquearle la oreja.

Spike no podía hacer nada salvo morderle… pero no parecía que eso le molestara demasiado. Más bien le gustaba. Pensó en darse la vuelta para que no pudiera besarle… pero bien mirado, a lo mejor eso empeoraba las cosas.

-Ángelus… -Tenía que pensar rápido- Vale, lo haremos, pero suéltame- a lo mejor colaba, en cuanto le soltase, pensaba huir de allí, estuviese vestido o no.

Ángelus, cuyo nombre aparecía en los diccionarios junto al de la Muerte misma, sonrió aún más. Si había algo que le gustaba de verdad era ver la cara de sufrimiento de otros y de hecho en ese momento estaba deseando ver la de Spike cuando… así que no, no pensaba soltarle.

Ángel consiguió abrir las piernas de Spike, sujetándole las manos con una sola mano.

-Willy, ya verás cómo te gusta….será una experiencia inolvidable…

Spike estaba de acuerdo, no podría olvidarlo en su vida. ¿Cómo escapar¿Y si gritaba? No creía que tuviera vecinos a kilómetros bajo tierra. ¿Y si...? No se le ocurría nada, y el depravado ese ya empezaba a posicionarse.

Justo cuando Ángelus iba a hacer la "entrada" de su vida, se agachó hasta casi tocar la nariz de Spike y abrió la boca para decir algo….pero en ese momento el alcohol al fin hizo su efecto.

Ángelus se durmió, desmoronándose como un fardo sobre un Spike muerto de miedo.

Spike se quedó quieto un minuto entero antes de atreverse a moverse. En cuanto oyó el primer ronquido, hizo la tentativa de hacerse a un lado… pero entonces Ángelus caería y se despertaría y querría… Vale, no te muevas, pensó.

¿Y qué? No podría dormir con ese peso encima. Muy consciente del peligro, maniobró para colocar a Ángelus a su lado, de tal modo que ambos pudiesen dormir de costado sobre la cama.

Una vez terminada la operación, miró la cara de Ángel dormir. Muchas veces había ido a verle dormir a su habitación… a Ángel, no a Ángelus, y la verdad es que le gustaba verle así. Parecía tan tranquilo… Un verdadero ángel.

Spike entrecerró los ojos… la maldita imagen de él con Ángel apareció pero no le hizo mucho caso y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Ángel rebanó la cabeza del demonio gron con un hacha de doble filo. Hacha, que, de hecho, quedó llena de una sustancia viscosa y verde, que goteaba. El vampiro la tiró aun lado con repulsión y suspiró. Un poco de ejercicio le sentaba bien, sobre todo ahora que tenía a Spike encima todo el santo día.

Unas palmadas sonaron a su espalda. Ángel se giró resignado, imaginándose de antemano quién era.

-Bravo, con un poco de ejercicio más conseguirás bajar esos michelines.- Dijo Spike sonriendo.

Ángel se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Por todos los demonios!¿Es que no tienes ningún hobby aparte de seguirme a todas partes? Ya no eres un fantasma, por si no te has dado cuenta. Eso significa que puedes ir a donde quieras. Incluso FUERA de esta ciudad. ¿Lo captas? L-A-R-G-O.

-¿Has probado a ir a un gimnasio? Así al menos no estarías cubierto de…- le miró de arriba abajo- lo que sea.

Ángel lo ignoró y se dirigió a cualquier parte donde no estuviese Spike. Es decir, a la salida de la alcantarilla.

No entendía por qué tenía que estar encima de él todo el tiempo. Y si no tuviera alma, lo hubiera descuartizado al instante, pero claro, había sido él quien le ayudado a conseguirla y además… si no estaba con él podría ir en cualquier momento a buscar a Buffy…en resumen. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le repugnaba más.

Al salir cerró la alcantarilla tras él y se sentó encima.

Oyó a Spike soltar aire indignado bajo él. Algo hacía presión desde el otro lado de la alcantarilla.

-Déjame salir. No podrás pasarte el día… la noche ahí sentado.

-¿Nos apostamos algo?

-¿En serio vas a quedarte hasta que salga el sol? ¿Morirías por mí de una manera tan estúpida? Qué romántico.

Ángel se tapó la cara con las manos. Por entre los dedos vio las luces de una discoteca. Hombre, hacía mucho que no entraba en una. De todas formas, seguro que sería mejor estar allí que con Spike. Así que se levantó de repente y salió corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Ey! ¡No te vayas!- Spike hizo saltar la tapa de la alcantarilla por los aires y salió rápidamente del hediondo agujero. Luego tras Ángel.- ¡¡¡Espérame!!!

Ángel había pensado que no había nada peor que tener a Spike pegado a él.  
Bueno, pues se había equivocado. Sí que había algo peor que tener a Spike pegado a él, y era tener a cuatro tipos pegados a él…y viendo que muchos más se acercaban. Si hubiera leído bien el nombre de la discoteca, "la ostra azul", que tenía al lado una bandera de arco iris, habría entendido que se había metido en un bar gay y no tendría que estar soportando que le metieran mano todos los tíos con cuero y barbudos en ese momento. Para colmo de males la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Ángel, suponiendo que era Spike, se escabulló entre los tipos hacia la barra.

Spike anduvo entre la multitud con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. No podía creerse que Ángel se hubiera metido allí y muy a pesar del moreno, le había visto perfectamente dirigirse hacia la barra. Decidió observarle de lejos un poco más. Un tio gordo y sin camisa (sólo un chaleco de cuero negro) se acercaba lentamente al moreno. Spike iba a disfrutar con el espectáculo.

Ángel sabía perfectamente que todos los tipos de allí le estaban mirando. Pero había llegado un momento en el que le daba igual. El camarero le preguntó qué quería (guapo) y pidió cualquier cosa, que por supuesto no iba a beber, mientras pensaba en cómo deshacerse de Spike esa noche. Y ya que lo pensaba, ¿por qué estaba huyendo de él? Tal vez si se liaban a puñetazos…claro que la última vez el rubio había ganado…tal vez sí que debería ir al gimnasio. Pero es que todos tenían espejos. No es que no le gustaran los espejos o que no se viera en ellos, es que lo que no le gustaba era verse. Estaba gordo. Y lo sabía. El tipo que acababa de llegar le tocó el culo.

Spike vio con deleite cómo el gordo había acariciado las posaderas de Ángel y se rió disimuladamente. Tal vez porque no vio al tipo alto y con patillas que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su propia retaguardia.

Ángel tiró distraidamente su vaso lleno hacia la cara del ser…olvidándose de no soltarlo. El vaso se hizo añicos y el tipo empezó a chillar. Suspiró. A veces olvidaba su fuerza de vampiro. Seguro que Spike empezaría a preguntarle si podía matar con un vaso lleno de …. Olía a Whisky. Ah, claro, por eso gritaba. El tipo se fue. Pero enseguida otro ocupó su lugar.

-Oye guapo, ¿te gustaría pasar un buen rato? Puedo darte lo que quieres…

Algo parecido le sucedía a Spike en ese mismo momento. El rubio se acomodó su abrigo de cuero pensando cómo deshacerse de ese moscón. En realidad él no tenía ningún prejuicio contra los de su mismo sexo… pero es que ese en concreto no le gustaba. Se encaró a él.

-Mira, es que tengo novio… es ese de la barra.- señaló a Ángel, quien en ese momento rociaba su segundo vaso sobre otro tio.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿y no te interesan las… er… novedades? Yo puedo ser muy bueno.

-Oye, como te pongas pesado se lo digo a él, y tiene muy mala leche. 

-La verdad es que es un bombón.- dijo mirando a Ángel. 

Spike se fijó también en el moreno.

-Sí…- dijo distraídamente. ¡Un momento!- ¡Quiero decir!... ¡No le mires o seré yo quien se cabree!.- Añadió para disimular.

Un tercer tipo se había acercado. Ángel lo miró con toda la furia que pudo. No se largaba. Es más, le estaba sonriendo. El camarero había decidido darle toda la botella. Ángel meditó la posibilidad de romperle la botella en la cabeza, pero entonces advirtió que Spike lo estaba mirando y hablando con otro tipo. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió al tercer tipo, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Le dijo algo al oído. El tipo puso cara de contrariedad y miró a Spike. Enseguida se juntó con otros dos más, que fueron todos juntos hacia Spike mientras Ángel sonreía en la barra.

Spike levantó la cabeza contrariado al ver susurrar a Ángel algo a un maromo… y él y otros dos se acercaban a él con cara de mala leche.

-Oye… Er… Chicos, ¿qué queréis?- dijo Spike con pinta de pardillo.

Los tres le miraban muy mal.

-Ese pibón nos ha dicho que llevas toda la noche molestándole. Hemos venido a machacarte.

Spike alzó la ceja y miró a su… er.. pretendiente.

-¿Vas a dejar que me peguen?- puso carita de inocencia.

El otro hombre miró alternativamente a los tres tíos y a Spike.

-Es que… son tres.

-Y tú vales por cuatro, macizo.- le sonrió Spike.

El tipo hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Spike decidió echar más leña al fuego.

-Si te deshaces de ellos me voy contigo a donde quieras…- le susurró con coquetería. El hombre no lo pensó más veces. 

-Ahora vuelvo.

Y al momento regresó con otros dos más.

-Vamos todos al callejón.- los seis asintieron y Spike escurrió el bulto diciendo que iba al baño y que luego les seguiría. 

Como todos pasaban ahora de él, no le dijeron nada. Spike decidió acabar con esto y se fue directamente a hablar con Ángel. Esperaba que no le tirase un vaso a él también.

-¿Y podrías matar con un vaso lleno de agua?- le preguntó como saludo.

Ángel, que había estado esperando esa pregunta, le tiró la botella entera.  
-Au.- dijo sin inmutarse.- Sabes, eso me hubiera dolido si estuviese vivo. 

Ángel se resignó. Y su estómago rugía. Recordó que aún faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar a Wolfran & Hart y miró a Spike.

-Oye, Willy.

-NO. ME. LLAMES. WILLY.- Dijo fríamente Spike, endureciendo la mirada.

Ángel levantó una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a Spike, susurrando.

-Willy….willy…willyyyyyyyy 

-Si no fuera porque te he visto tirar todos los vasos que te ha servido el camarero, diría que estás borracho.

Ángel paró.

-No, pero me gustaría estarlo. Así al menos no tendría que preocuparme por ti.- se levantó y le dijo al barman que Spike pagaba la cuenta. Después se encaminó hacia el callejón donde estaban los tipos peleándose.

Spike puso su cara de vampiro demonio al camarero cuando éste se acercó con la cuenta. El camarero se quedó petrificado. La cuenta quedó sin pagar.

Fue corriendo tras Ángel y le cogió del brazo.

-Oye… ¿has dicho en serio lo de emborracharnos?

Ángel lo ignoró y pasó de deshacerse de su brazo. Estaba siguiendo el olor de los hombres…su sudor…su sangre….y su alcohol en vena. Enseguida aparecieron. Dos de ellos seguían en pie, pegándose fuertemente. Los demás habían caído al suelo. Ángel se quedó parado y los miró ladeando la cabeza. Tal vez no importaría ser como Angelus unos minutitos…

Spike vio con deleite como Ángel se transformó y se dirigió hacia uno de los que quedaba en pie. Se encogió de hombros y le imitó, atacando al otro. Se le llenó la boca con la sangre caliente del borracho. No le mataría. Sólo quería emborracharse… con Ángel.

Ángel miró al tipo del suelo mientras su herida se cerraba. Le tomó el pulso. Bien, aún vivía y él estaba contentillo. Todo perfecto. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a la luna., antes de pegar un salto hacia la azotea del edificio más cercano.

Spike tuvo el tiempo justo de deshacerse de su presa para seguir a Ángel, quien daba brincos por los tejados… a lo Heidi.

-¡Espérame! ¿Es que voy a pasarme toda la noche detrás de ti? ¡¡¡Oyeeee!!!

-Piérdete entonces.- dijo Ángel con buen humor. Vio algo en un callejón oscuro y bajó. Era un demonio menor, que, al verle, se había metido por la alcantarilla. Ángel pensó que sería divertido perseguirle.

Y Spike pensó que ojalá se tropezara y se cayera de cabeza en algún sitio hediondo… bueno, de hecho el callejón por el que se había metido Ángel no era precisamente el paradigma de limpieza.

Suspirando, le siguió. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tardarían en cargarse a un demonio flojucho como aquel?

Ángel tarareaba mientras bajaba por la alcantarilla. Se estaba divirtiendo y cada vez estaba más feliz. Encontró al demonio cuando éste se le enganchó a la espalda, intentando estrangularlo. Entre el alcohol y las ansias de matar al bicho, Ángel no se dio cuenta de que estaba en éxtasis…hasta que, una vez muerto, soltó al bicho y alzó la cabeza, mirando a Spike.

Spike se acercó lentamente a Ángel. Él no estaba nada borracho ni contento ni nada. ¡Justo había ido a morder al único tipo que no había bebido ni una sola gota! Aunque tal vez se debiera a que su cuerpo ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al alcohol. En cualquier caso, no se lo estaba pasando bien, y Ángel se comportaba de manera extraña. Lejos de gustarle, le inquietaba.

Ángel entrecerró los ojos y miró a Spike.

-¿William?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

Spike apretó la mandíbula.

-Escucha, querubín de mierda, te he dicho mil veces que no-me-llames-WILLIAM.

Ángel fue rápido como un rayo y en dos segundos su mano rodeaba fuertemente la garganta del rubio. Seguía sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuándo me ordenas tú algo, William?

-Mira, bájame antes de que me cabree de verdad.- Spike entornó los ojos y los clavó en los del moreno.

Ángel parpadeó.

-Eso quiere decir que el inepto de Ángel se deja dominar por un ser inmundo como tú…- murmuró- Qué bochornoso….

Spike alzó la ceja y balanceó las piernas en el aire. Claro, no era Ángel sino…

-¿Ángelus?

-¡Premio para el caballero de la capa!- dijo Ángelus y le soltó.

Spike suspiró. Genial, odiaba a ese tipo. Claro que… ¿tendría todavía alcohol en vena? Miró evaluando a Ángelus. Hombre, algo se balanceaba… y su aliento apestaba… y ¿"premio para el caballero de la capa"? Spike sonrió.

-¡Hola Ángelus! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Me imagino que hará bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te pasaste por aquí… ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio divertido?

Spike sonrió con inocencia, como si no le importase que ese cabrón hubiera vuelto.

Ángelus, que había estado examinando la alcantarilla, se giró hacia Spike.

-Oh. ¿Entonces esta no es tu casa?- dijo señalando la alcantarilla- ¿Ni este tu sirviente?- señalando al demonio muerto.

-No, hombre, no- Spike agitó la mano, quitando importancia.- ¿Una alcantarilla? Si que hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí. ¡Pero venga, vámonos!- y le condujo al final del callejón, cogiéndole por el hombro.

-¡Sí!¡Fiesta!-dijo Ángelus dándole al rubio un cachete en el culo-¡A matar cazadoras!

-Er… Ya no hay cazadoras… quiero decir, hay demasiadas, Pero la mayoría están en Europa. Buffy está ahí.- Spike se hbía quedado tan sorprendido por lo de las cazadoras que no se había inmutado por el cachete.

-¡Genial!-dijo el otro cuando llegaron arriba, de vuelta al callejón.- Cuantas más, mejor, así podremos divertirnos muchísimo….oye…creo que el alcohol me está afectando…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sujetó a Spike.-¿Dónde está tu casa?

Spike resopló. Ángel pesaba mucho. Decidió llevarle a su casa, de todos modos, estaba bastante cerca. Ah, y tendría que encontrar un modo de devolver a Ángel a su estado normal… Ángelus seguía tocándole el culo. Se iba a enterar.

Ángelus murmuró algo incomprensible. Habían dejado el callejón y ahora estaban caminando por la acera. Cada vez que pasaba alguna chica, levantaba la cabeza y quería ir tras ella, pero con lo beodo que estaba, no podía dar más que unos pasos. Al final siempre se tambaleaba y Spike tenía que cogerle de nuevo.

-Tenemos que…tenemos que matar a todas las cazadoras, sí…olor…quiero sangre, dame sangre buena…dulce…-Ángelus olisqueó el cuello de Spike y le hincó el diente.

-¡Auch!- Spike, apartó bruscamente a Ángel y éste cayó como un fardo sobre el suelo.- Imbécil.- le pegó una patada.

-¡William!-gimió Ángelus con los brazos abiertos- ¡Te quiero!¡Dame un abrazo!- intentó incorporarse del suelo, pero no pudo. Los pocos transeúntes que quedaban, se cambiaron de acera al verlos.

Spike decidió que pasaba. Así que intentó irse de allí y dejar a ese ser donde estaba. Digo que lo intentó porque de hecho Ángelus se había cogido a su pierna y no le dejaba andar…. Y gruñía y le mordisqueaba.

-Fuera, bicho- Dijo Spike intentando dar una patada para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Willy!- al final Ángelus consiguió hacer caer al rubio al suelo y reptó hasta ponerse encima de él.- ¡Willy!¡Dame un besito!

Para desgracia de Spike, el peso de Ángelus bastaba para tenerle aprisionado… y no pudo apartar la cara lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡¡¡¡Mmmhhh!!!!- chilló con la boca cerrada. No iba a abrirla, no señor. - ¡¡¡¡MMMMMHHHHH!!!- Dijo cuando Ángelus empezó a bajar las manos hacia…

Algo pesado cayó sobre la cabeza de Ángelus. Éste rodó por el suelo, liberando a Spike, e intentó enfocar qué le había golpeado.

Una vieja muy vieja sostenía un bastón largo y negro y lo esgrimía delante de sus narices, amenazante.

-¡Perro malo!¡No muerdas al señor!¡Perro malo!- Ángelus se dio cuenta al fin de las gafas de culo de botella, ya pasadas de moda y de graduación que llevaba la mujer sujeta a la nariz. Ángelus se quedó estupefacto mirando al ser. Nunca en la vida le habían llamado "perro malo".

Spike, a quien todo le había pillado por sorpresa miró alternativamente a Ángelus y a la señora, quien seguía blandiendo hábilmente su bastón.

-¿Perro malo?- dijo confuso… y entonces no pudo más y empezó a reirse a carcajadas por el suelo.

Ángelus intentó morder a la señora, pero ésta le sacudió otro bastonazo. Además, como tampoco sabía muy bien lo que decía, la vieja no entendía nada y creía que le estaba gruñendo. Al final desistió y se refugió tras Spike, después de darle una torta para que dejara de reírse.

Spike se levantó del suelo. Maldita vieja, le había pegado. No es que le doliera,más bien era una cuestión de orgullo. Y hablando de orgullo, Ángelus seguía a cuatro patas…

-¡Dile a tu perro que se esté quieto!- le decía la señora por detrás.

Spike sonrió, se acercó a Ángelus y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza. Le rascó tras las orejas.

-Ángelus, Ángelus… tranquilo. Buen chico.- miró a la señora.- ¿ve? Ya está. Gracias por su ayuda. ¡Adiós!- añadió para que la vieja se pirara.

Ángelus, que no era tonto, sino que simplemente estaba un poco borracho, actuó como un perro, ya que el juego iba de eso. Levantó la pata y se meó en la pierna de Spike.

Spike esperó a que la señora se largase y entonces le dio otra patada al "chucho".

-¡¡¡Pero que haces!!! Qué asco. Me voy.

Al oír esto, Ángelus consiguió ponerse de pie y agarrarse a la chepa de Spike.

-Llévame a caballito William.

Spike se soltó de nuevo y comenzó a andar a zancadas, ignorando a Ángelus.

Ángelus, que sabía que no iba a poder andar así de deprisa, se quedó en la carretera, sentado.

-¡No te conviene que me enfade, William!- dijo antes de ver una luz que venía hacia él.- ¿Eh?

Spike no oyó eso último, lo que sí oyó con claridad fue un choque de algo muy pesado contra algo muy duro. Volteó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, el coche había chocado contra Ángelus… quien miraba ensimismado los faros que quedaban a la altura de sus ojos. ¿He dicho ya que Ángelus había frenado el coche extendiendo una mano?

Vale, lo malo de tener alma es que en situaciones como aquella uno no puede hacer otra cosa más que ayudar a la sociedad. Y Ángelus era un problema para esa sociedad. Así que no tendría más remedio que llevárselo de allí. Se acercó y le dijo:

-Vale, venga. Te llevaré a mi casa.

-Sabía que volverías a por mí – dijo un triunfante Ángelus enseñando toda su dentadura. Alzó las manos para que Spike le cogiera.

Spike gruñó.

-Yo te llevo, pero tú andas por tu cuenta.

Así que volvieron a ponerse en marcha y gracias al cielo o a cualquiera que cuidara de que cosas horribles no pasaran en el universo, no tuvieron más accidentes. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Spike. El rubio se metió dentro y en el mismo momento, Ángel chocó con la barrera invisible y cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas.

-Au…- dijo con la nariz sangrando en el suelo.- ¿No me invitas?

-Ah, sí- sonrió con malicia, siempre había querido hacer eso.- Puedes pasar.

Ángelus entró arrastrándose de nuevo y echó un vistazo a la habitación. De pronto miró furioso a Spike.

-¡William!

Spike alzó la ceja, dejó la botella de cerveza que acaba de coger de la nevera y como Ángelus no decía nada más, preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¡No tienes una cama de matrimonio!

-No estoy casado.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a fornicar sin una cama de matrimonio?!¡Yo no quepo ahí!

Spike comenzó a toser no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Había oído bien?

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué????!!!

Pero Ángelus ya se había subido a la cama y estaba…er….haciend lo que parecían flexiones encima de ella. La cama chirriaba.

-¿Ves?¡No aguantará!¡Debes comprarte una buena cama! O un ataúd si eres de esos, claro…- se encogió de hombros y empezó a desnudarse.

Spike le señaló con un dedo, empezaba a enfadarse.

-En primer lugar, tú no vas a dormir ahí, porque esa es mi cama, y no te dejo entrar. Búscate tu propio sitio y…. ¡¡¡No te los quites!!!- ante él Ángelus estaba completamente desnudo, y se acomodaba con pose sensual sobre la cama, mirándole.

-¿Para recordar los viejos tiempos?¡Venga, Willy!

-¿DE qué viejos tiempos hablas? Nunca lo hemos hecho juntos. ¡Y no me llames así!

-Precisamente. Siempre quise hacerlo contigo, pero tú siempre estabas babeando por Drusilla. Por eso me la tiraba, a ver si la dejabas de una vez. Venga, Willy, ven aquí…ven con tito Ángelus.

Spike se alejó aún más.

-Fuera de mi cama.

Ángelus lo miró dolido.

-Es porque estoy gordo, ¿verdad?

Spike se habría reido si la cosa no hubiera ido con él.

-No, no es porque estés gordo… fuera.

-¿Entonces por qué es?- Ángelus se quedó sentado, mirándole con ojos de cachorrito beodo- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho el imbécil de Ángel para que…?¡No me digas que te ha violado!

Spike parpadeó varias veces antes de responder. Esto empezaba a ser surrealista. Una imagen de él y Ángel fornicando le vino a la mente e intentó alejarla de allí…. Pero vio a Ángelus, sonriéndole, y… No, no iba a dejarse… er… ¡que no iba a hacerlo!

-No te lo voy a decir más veces, sal de mi cama o yo mismo te sacaré a rastras de ahí.

Por única respuesta, Ángelus abrió los brazos, en un claro ademán que decía que viniera a buscarle.

"Maldita sea"- pensó Spike.

Ahora tendría que sacarle. Y no era fácil. Tendría que tocarle y estaba desnudo, y dudaba que Ángelus le dejara en paz. Por otro lado, era el cuerpo de Ángel… Otra vez la imagen se le apareció.

Sacudió la cabeza. Iba a acabar con eso de una vez. Se enfrentaría al monstruo.

Cruzó los brazos, igual que hacía su anciana madre cuando quería reñirle, aquella pose intimidaba. Y se acercó un poquito. No mucho.

-Te doy cinco segundo- jovencito, pensó, eso es lo que hubiera dicho su madre en ese momento.- Uno…

Ángelus bostezó.

-Me voy a quedar frío. – se metió debajo de las sábanas.-¿Quieres meterte de una vez?

-Dos…- Ángelus no se movía, por lo menos ya no le veía nada.- Tres…

-Pues empezaré sin ti.- las sábanas se movieron de manera obscena.

Spike abrió mucho los ojos. A la mierda la cuenta. Se arrojó a la cama.

-¡No hagas eso en MI cama!- e intentó sujetarle los brazos.

El movimiento paró. Mierda. Estaba justo encima de Ángelus (mejor encima que debajo) y la sábana se había escurrido. Le… tocaba… y no tenía cogidas precisamente sus manos.

Ángelus miró a Spike ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- le dijo mientras señalaba las manos de Spike, que sujetaban…bueno…lo que sujetaban.

Spike pasó de una palidez mortal a un rojo subido en cuestión de segundos. Se había quedado sin habla, petrificado, y lo peor es que seguía con las manos AHÍ.

Ángelus rodeó a Spike con los brazos.

-Vale, todo tuyo. Espero que sepas hacerme pasar un buen rato, Willy.

Spike por fin reaccionó. Se intentó separar de él, pero el abrazo de Ángelus era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno con sonrisa maligna- ¿ahora te echas atrás? Bueno, si tú no quieres empezar…

Ángelus le rasgó la camiseta de un tirón y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio.

Spike, en su lucha por huir de allí se cayó de la estrecha cama, con los pantalones por la rodilla y la camisa rasgada todavía en sus hombros.

-Oh, qué imagen tan espléndida – dijo Ángelus antes de lanzarse a por el- Se puso encima de su espalda y terminó de quitarle los pantalones, ignorando los forcejeos del rubio y sus amenazas de muerte. Después lo subió de nuevo a la cama. De nuevo, encima de él, sonrió.- ¿Qué prefieres, boca arriba o boca abajo?

Spike se tensó aún más al oír eso. Estaba muerto de miedo, y fue al darse cuenta de este hecho que decidió que no le iba a dejar hacerle nada.

-¿Cómo que…? ¡No pienso recibir!

-william, William, eres un chico muy malo…- dijo el moreno mientras agarraba las muñecas del rubio y empezaba a mordisquearle la oreja.

Spike no podía hacer nada salvo morderle… pero no parecía que eso le molestara demasiado. Más bien le gustaba. Pensó en darse la vuelta para que no pudiera besarle… pero bien mirado, a lo mejor eso empeoraba las cosas.

-Ángelus… -Tenía que pensar rápido- Vale, lo haremos, pero suéltame- a lo mejor colaba, en cuanto le soltase, pensaba huir de allí, estuviese vestido o no.

Ángelus, cuyo nombre aparecía en los diccionarios junto al de la Muerte misma, sonrió aún más. Si había algo que le gustaba de verdad era ver la cara de sufrimiento de otros y de hecho en ese momento estaba deseando ver la de Spike cuando… así que no, no pensaba soltarle.

Ángel consiguió abrir las piernas de Spike, sujetándole las manos con una sola mano.

-Willy, ya verás cómo te gusta….será una experiencia inolvidable…

Spike estaba de acuerdo, no podría olvidarlo en su vida. ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Y si gritaba? No creía que tuviera vecinos a kilómetros bajo tierra. ¿Y si...? No se le ocurría nada, y el depravado ese ya empezaba a posicionarse.

Justo cuando Ángelus iba a hacer la "entrada" de su vida, se agachó hasta casi tocar la nariz de Spike y abrió la boca para decir algo….pero en ese momento el alcohol al fin hizo su efecto.

Ángelus se durmió, desmoronándose como un fardo sobre un Spike muerto de miedo.

Spike se quedó quieto un minuto entero antes de atreverse a moverse. En cuanto oyó el primer ronquido, hizo la tentativa de hacerse a un lado… pero entonces Ángelus caería y se despertaría y querría… Vale, no te muevas, pensó.

¿Y qué? No podría dormir con ese peso encima. Muy consciente del peligro, maniobró para colocar a Ángelus a su lado, de tal modo que ambos pudiesen dormir de costado sobre la cama.

Una vez terminada la operación, miró la cara de Ángel dormir. Muchas veces había ido a verle dormir a su habitación… a Ángel, no a Ángelus, y la verdad es que le gustaba verle así. Parecía tan tranquilo… Un verdadero ángel.

Spike entrecerró los ojos… la maldita imagen de él con Ángel apareció pero no le hizo mucho caso y se durmió.

Ángel despertó con dolor de cabeza. Por si fuera poco, al moverse, se agarró a algo que había a su lado, pensando que era su almohada y resultó que su almohada roncaba. Así que no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara de Spike a dos milímetros de la suya. Se echó hacia atrás instintivamente y se cayó de la cama. Fue entonces cuando comprendió dos cosas. Una, esa no era su supercama; dos, estaba desnudo.

Furioso, se levantó y fue a zarandear a Spike, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio también estaba desnudo. Retiró las manos en el acto y empezó a pensar. Que dos vampiros desnudos apareciesen en una cama no siginificaba que hubiesen tenido sexo…aunque era lo más probable. Ángel dio unos saltitos en el sitio. No le dolía. Entonces al menos él no,…pero, entonces…¿él a Spike?¡No podía ser cierto!

Cogió la almohada y dio con ella a Spike para no tener que tocarle.

-¡SPIKE!¡SPIKE!¡DESPIERTA!

Spike salió de su ensoñación cuando notó que algo blando le golpeaba insistentemente. De repente, notó que la cara se le llenaba de plumas… ¿Pero qué…?

Abrió los ojos y se giró. Ante él se encontraba Ángel/¿us? De pie, desnudo y con lo que parecía una almohada rota, de la cual salían todas las plumas.

Spike retrocedió asustado en la cama,

-¡¡NO te acerques!!- dijo Spike pensando que era Ángelus.

Lo que fuera que iba a decir Ángel, murió en sus labios. Esa reacción no era la que esperaba. Parpadeó.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo mirando al rubio mientras se tapaba con la almohada rota- ¿Spike?¿Qué te pasa?

Spike tardó un poco en comprender que no se trataba de Ángelus, sino de Ángel… suspiró aliviado.

-¿Ángel?

Al ver removerse inquieto al otro vampiro, Spike supuso que era él de verdad. Sin pensárselo mucho, corrió a abrazarle, de alegría. No notó que Ángel se tensaba, ponía la almohada de escudo y se ruborizaba.

Mientras Spike le abrazaba, Ángel intentaba por todos los medios no tocarle. Cosa difícil. Al final, sin poder evitarlo, tiró del rubio hasta separarle de él, con lo cual la almohada cayó al suelo. Cuando fue a recogerla, casi se da contra el miembro de Spike, así que gritó y decidió meterse en la cama de nuevo, tapándose con la sábana.

Una vez a salvo en la cama, empezó a gritar.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!¡IMBÉCIL!¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?¿Qué sitio es este?¿Por qué estamos desnudos?¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?!- dijo mientras intentaba respirar, olvidando que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Spike se quedó paralizado. Er… bueno, de algún modo tendría que responder. Se puso las manos en jarras, aún como vino al mundo.

-Mira, la verdad es que me tienes harto. Ayer te emborrachaste, y tan feliz estabas que te transformaste en Ángelus. Me he pasado toda la noche cuidando de ti e intentando que no me violaras. Así que deberías darme las gracias, porque te he dejado dormir en mi cama y no te he matado mientras lo hacías.- Spike estaba furioso. Fue a buscar una cerveza y cuando volvió a su cuarto siguió hablando.- Y no me mires así, ¿Es que no has visto a nadie desnudo en 500 años de vida… muerte… no vida…? Lo que sea.- Spike se llevó la botella a los labios.

Ángel también estaba furioso. Fue a replicar a Spike, pero se calló. En el fondo sabía que el rubio tenía razón y si de verdad había estado como Ángelus…había sido toda una suerte que Spike estuviese allí. ¡Pero si no le siguiera todo el santo día no habría pasado eso! Frunció los labios.

-Gracias. – murmuró Ángel de debajo de las sábanas.

Spike no creía haber oído bien. Se acercó un poco a la cama y puso su cara cerca de Ángel.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Ángel reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-Que te jodan, Spike. ¡Quítate de mi vista!¡No quiero verte desnudo!

Spike no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no. Se encogió de hombros.

-Vale.- y se metió en la cama, a su otro lado.- ¿Así me ves?- y le abrazó en la cama.

-¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- Ángel se apartó un poco, hasta que su trasero dejó de tocar la cama. Para no caerse otra vez, se agarró a Spike…para soltarle inmediatamente.- ¡No te acerques a mí!¡Y no me toques!

-Vale, aunque es algo difícil en una cama tan pequeña… Si quieres salir para que te vea ese culito…- sonrió Spike. Ahora que era él el cabrón todo estaba bien.

-¡Dame mi ropa y me largaré de aquí de una vez, ¿vale?!

-¿y si no quiero que te vayas?

Ángel abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir. Al final se cruzó de brazos (sosteniendo con fuerza la sábana) y le miró furioso.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer entonces, eh?

Spike levantó una ceja y le miró significativamente.

-Por cierto, no te voy a dar tu ropa porque ayer te cargaste la mía, está hecha jirones. Así que me quedo con tu traje.

Ángel le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Spike…¿qué pasó exactamente anoche?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tu encantador otro-yo… er… otro-tú, ¿tu mini-yó? Da igual, Ángelus, intentó violarme. Y me rasgó la ropa para ello.

-¿Y tú te dejaste?

Spike abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Tú qué crees, imbécil?

Ángel se miró la entrepierna con asco. Luego miró a Spike.

-¿Sí?

-Tú sabrás, es tu cuerpo. Si quieres… repetimos la experiencia, (al revés) para ver si te acuerdas.- Spike intentó acercarse un poco más a Ángel… pero una rodilla se interpuso en su camino.

-No-te-acerques. No te creo. Yo no…Ángelus no …no…- en el fondo Ángel sabía que Ángelus sí.- Oh, mierda. Y…¿estás bien?

Spike no se creía lo que acababa de oír. Esperaba que el moreno se pusiese a chillar otra vez, pero no que se preocupase por él. No sabía qué responder. De repente no le apetecía estar más en esa cama.

-Me voy a duchar.- se levantó y se metió en otro cuarto.

Ángel se quedó pensativo mirando al techo. Después empezó a oler las sábanas y su propio cuerpo y decidió que él también necesitaba una ducha. Así que se enrrolló las sábanas al cuerpo, estilo romano y llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio duchándose.

-Spike. ¿Me dejarás ducharme a mí también?

Spike se dio la vuelta bajo la ducha.

-¡¿Ahora?!

-¡No, idiota!

-Ah- ya le parecía a él que no.- Vale. Aunque luego a lo mejor sólo te queda el agua fría.- añadió totalmente sin malicia.

-Oh.-dijo Ángel. No le sentaba muy bien el agua fría. Pero tampoco quería que Spike pensara que él quería ducharse con él.- Esto….

-¿Sí?- preguntó Spike algo molesto. Se estaba enjabonando las axilas.

-¿Te importaría que me duchase contigo? Es decir, no contigo, sino al mismo tiempo que tú…o sea, que…eh…

A Spike se le cayó la esponja de las manos. Intentó ganar tiempo agachándose a recogerla. Bueno… de todos modos ya se habían visto desnudos… pero imaginarse a Ángel con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo y enjabonándose… A lo mejor se dejaría enjabonar por él y… Spike sacudió la cabeza ¿qué estaba pensando?

Se encogió de hombros, para quitarle importancia.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Ángel se metió con la sábana puesta.

Spike parpadeó.

-Oye, no es por nada, pero ya te he visto desnudo, y esa sábana no está tan sucia y es la única que tengo, así que si te duchas conmigo, la sábana se queda fuera.

Ángel miró la sábana con pena. Se la quitó de mala gana y miró a Spike receloso.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

-Claro, para que Ángelus vuelva.

-… no voy a ser tan feliz sólo con verte duchándote, Spike.

Spike alzó la ceja.

-No me importa lo que digas, no voy a perderte de vista.

Eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a Ángel. Nunca le había gustado estar con más gente desnuda ni que le vieran a él. Pero en fin. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua mientras Spike se enjabonaba de nuevo.

Spike no sabía qué hacer ahora. Intentaba no mirar mucho a Ángel y también esperaba que éste no bajara la vista hasta su entrepierna que empezaba a… despertarse.

A Ángel le estaba pasando lo mismo, por lo tanto fue el quien dio la espalda a Spike, mientras se enjabonaba. Aunque a veces miraba por encima del hombro.

Spike al principio no le parecía que fuese verdad, pero lo cierto era que Ángel le miraba. No se fiaba de él, suponía. De todos modos, le espiaba, así que empezó a enjabonarse con movimientos suaves y lentos para lucirse.

Ángel, desde su posición, puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que le gustaba lucirse al rubio. Aún así, no podía controlarse. Intentó enjabonarse la espalda, pero no le llegaban las manos, así que lo dejó y se concentró en la parte de abajo, intentando no tocar las partes púdicas y al mismo tiempo no inclinarse mucho…

Spike no podía soportar la tensión así que intentó comportarse de manera natural. Había visto que Ángel no había podido enjabonarse la espalda, así que cogió más gel y…

-Me sobra jabón- dijo como si nada.

Ángel sintió las manos de Spike en su espalda, enjabonándole…y se puso rígido. No es que le dieran miedo las manos del rubio…sino lo que vendría detrás.

-¿Spike?¿Qué haces?

-Enjabonarte… esos michelines no te dejan llegar atrás.- Le tocó la tripa y luego volvió a colocar las manos a la espalda.- Tranquilo, no voy a acercarme más.

Ángel no sabía qué hacer. La situación le parecía extremadamente ridícula y espantosa.

-¿Haces esto con todos tus invitados?

-No, sólo con los que piden ducharse conmigo después de dormir en mi cama e intentar violarme- dijo con ironía como queriendo decir "deja de decir gilipolleces".

Ángel fue a replicar, pero notó que las manos bajaban un poco de la espalda…

-Spike. Ya estoy enjabonado. Gracias.

-No, espera… te queda esta parte.- Y Spike siguió frotando.

Ángel no sabía qué hacer. Si se daba la vuelta, las manos ….seguirían el recorrido. Y además se le vería lo empalmado que estaba. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? Agua fría. Miró hacia arriba, la ducha estaba en posición. Giró el grifo de agua fría y cerró los ojos.

Pero cuando salió el agua, Ángel no se enfrió, sino que se calentó aún más. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no sale agua fría?

-Ah, es que nunca hay agua fría. Si no, nos congelaríamos.

Silencio.

-Spike – Ángel se giró hacia él, enfadado.- Me has dicho que no habría agua caliente.

Spike se acordó de que efectivamente le había dicho eso. Vaya, era lo malo de mentir y no acordarse luego.

-Me equivoqué.- dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros y dándose cuenta de que sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho de Ángel, a quien ahora tenía de frente.

Ángel se dio cuenta de esto último justo cuando Spike empezaba a bajar la vista hacia….

-Quieto. No mires.- dijo mientras le tapaba los ojos al rubio con la cara roja.

Spike intentó quitarse la mano que le tapaba la cara de encima. Le molestaba.

-Ángel, que ya te he visto, a ver si te enteras de una vez.- entonces se acordó de que estaba empalmado.- Ah, aunque vale, me daré la vuelta para no verte.- y Giró rápidamente antes de que Ángel pudiera fijarse.

-… Spike.

-Er… ¿Si?- dijo asomándose por encima del hombro.

-…¿tú también?

Spike meditó la respuesta.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Ángel bufó y le cogió por el hombro para girarle. De nuevo estaban frente a frente. Ambos miraron hacia abajo.

Spike empezó a reírse.

Ángel se le unió al cabo de unos segundos.

Al final, el moreno, sin dejar de reír, pasó un brazo por el hombro de Spike y cerró la ducha.

-Venga, salgamos de aquí.

-Eh, pero… pero si todavía no me he quitado el jabón.

Ángel volvió a mirarle y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues salgo yo.- dijo.

Spike pensó rápido. No podía perder esa oportunidad. Había visto con sus propios ojos el empalme del moreno y a saber cuantos años pasarían antes de que algo así volviera a pasar.

Le agarró del brazo.

-Esto… ¿no quieres quedarte un rato más? Y… me desenjabonas.

Ángel lo miró estupefacto. Al final entró en la ducha, descolgó la alcachofa y se la enchufó directamente a la cara a Spike.

-¿Tú crees que soy tonto?

Spike apartó de un manotazo la alcachofa.

Se acercó a Ángel. Empezaba a cansarse de tanta estupidez.

-Hablemos claro, Ángel.- Aprisionó al moreno contra la pared.- He visto como estás y yo también estoy así. Así que lo lógico sería que…

Ángel sonrió y volvió a enchufarle agua en la cara.

-¿Por qué crees que quería agua fría? Era para ti. Eres un pervertido.

-¿Qué yo soy un pervertido?- Le puso la mano encima de su miembro rígido.- ¿Y esto es una alucinación de un pervertido?

Esta vez Ángel le dio con la ducha en la cabeza. Spike no le soltó. La ducha se rompió.

-Suéltame, Spike – dijo Ángel totalmente rojo.

-¡¡Has roto mi ducha!!- dijo apretando la mano.- Y no pienso soltarte. Quiero que aclaremos esto.

-¡No tengo que aclarar nada contigo!- Ángel le retorció los pezones a Spike- ¡Que me sueltes!

Spike gimió, se abalanzó sobre el cuello del moreno y le mordió. La sangre empezó a salir del robusto cuello y Spike la lamió para no perder ni una gota.

Ángel pensó qué hacer. Podía perfectamente lanzar a Spike por los aires y terminar de destrozar su casa… con riesgo de perder su pene en el intento. Y también podía dejarse hacer…por esta vez. Así que suspiró y quitó las manos del pecho del rubio.

-Suéltame, anda.-dijo sabiendo que no le iba a hacer caso.

Spike ni por un momento pensó en soltarle, se lo estaba pasando muy bien y la sangre de otro vampiro sabía muy bien. Empezó a excitarse y a mover la mano sobre el pene del moreno, aflojándola un poco.

-Spike…si sigues bebiendo…no sentiré nada…-dijo Ángel, ya dándose por vencido y dejándose hacer.

Spike dejó de beber. En vez de eso miró fijamente a Ángel a los ojos.

-¿Significa eso…?

-Será mejor que te des prisa antes de que cambie de opinión.- dijo Ángel ruborizado.

Spike no se lo creía.

-¡Ah! Entonces habrá que hacerlo bien. ¿Quieres ducha? ¿cama? ¿Suelo? ¿Mesa de la cocina? er… Vamos, te estoy dejando elegir.- Empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso. Si lo hacía bien, podría repetir.

Ángel se puso la mano en los ojos. Qué desgracia. ¿Para qué había dicho nada?

-Donde te de la gana. Pesado…

-Bueno, yo lo decía porque estuvieses más cómodo.

Ángel bufó.

-Yo qué sé… Cama.

-Vale.

Spike salió corriendo, cogió la sábana olvidada que había en el suelo del baño y se dirigió a su cama a ponerla en su sitio. Adecentó la cama lo más rápido que pudo y oyó que Ángel cerraba la ducha. Todo esto dejando todo empapado, como él estaba.

-Spike, necesito una toalla. Y creo que tú también.

Spike alzó la ceja. Toallas… Hum… ah, sí. Fue a un armario, lo abrió y vio que quedaban justo dos. Cogió sólo una para ver si conseguía secarse junto a Ángel.

-Gracias- dijo Ángel desde detrás de Spike, cogiendo la otra toalla. Se secó el cuerpo entero y la dejó en una silla. Después miró la cama. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo con Spike? Pensó que tal vez debía emborracharse un poco…pero enseguida le vino a la mente Ángelus. Ángelus, que por cierto, salía cuando hacía el amor con…pero no creía que sintiera mucha felicidad ene sa ocasión. Tal vez su sino era pasarse a la otra acera. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la cama, boca arriba, esperando a Spike.

Spike se pasó la toalla lo más rápido que pudo… aunque pensándolo bien, mejor lo hacía cuidadosamente, no quería que Ángel se quejase de que estaba, bueno, húmedo.

Cuando terminó dirigió la vista hacia su cama y vio a Ángel esperarle. Sintió otro tirón de ahí abajo. Se metió en la cama. La noche anterior Ángelus había dicho que la cama no aguantaría… esperaba que se equivocase.

Ángel se giró hacia Spike, pasándole la mano por el pecho.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo sonriendo.

Spike alzó la ceja.

-¿No lo habías hecho nunca antes?

Ángel se ruborizó.

-Ehm…digamos que cuando lo intento…Ángelus, ya sabes.

-Ah, ya.- Spike cruzó los dedos para no tener que toparse con Ángelus de nuevo.- Bueno, tranquilo. Se empieza igual.

Se acercó a él un poco más y tras vacilar un momento, le besó.

Ángel se dejó besar. Al principio nervioso, luego cerró los ojos. Notó cómo Spike terminaba poniéndose encima de él (para no caerse más que nada) y le rodeó con los brazos, tímidamente, hasta acariciarle la espalda y la cabeza. Pensó que era una mejora que no tuviese gomina en el pelo.

Tal vez la mente de Ángelus aún estuviera dentro de él, porque en un momento dado, Ángel bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Spike y le pellizcó una nalga.

Spike al notar eso, pegó un respingo y mordió sin querer los labios de su amante.

Ángel chilló con los ojos cerrados y le pegó un cachete en el culo.

Spike decidió dejarlo pasar. Sonrió y se acercó al cuello para depositar una serie de chupetones que subieron hasta el lóbulo. Cuando llegó a la oreja se entretuvo con ella sintiendo bajo su cuerpo cómo Ángel empezaba a retorcerse… aunque… ¿se estaba resistiendo?

-No voy a parar hasta que no te oiga gemir- le susurró en la oreja.

-No pienso gemir. Soy un hombre…¡Au!-dijo ante un chupetón sumamente doloroso.

-Yo también gimo y soy un hombre.- frotó la pelvis contra la de Ángel para demostrarle que sí que lo era.

-… no. No voy a gemir. – al menos no aún, pensó Ángel. También pensaba que ojalá el rubio le hiciera algo ahí abajo, porque no creía poder aguantar mucho más.- Oye…ehm…cómo decirlo…¿podrías dejar el precalentamiento?

Spike se alejó un poco.

-¿Eh?- miró al moreno y luego comprendió. – Claro, en cuanto gimas un poco para mí.- Y se fue a lamer uno de los pezones de Ángel, acariciando el otro con su mano.

Ángel maldijo a Spike entre dientes.

-… mh…no. Si quieres que gima, tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Lo siento, así no me pone.

-Ya, claro.

Spike bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna de Ángel. Tocando suavemente.

-Ahh…- por fin. Ángel empezó a gemir, tal como se le había pedido. Y lo hacía de verdad. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar sonidos incomprensibles de su boca- ahhh…mh…aaahh…

Spike sonrió. Vale, agarró el miembro de Ángel de verdad y comenzó a frotarlo consciente de las reacciones que provocaba.

Ahora Ángel sí que gemía de verdad. Y cada vez más alto. Llegó a un punto en el que abrió los ojos de nuevo y se tiró al cuello de Spike, mordiéndolo brutalmente. Absorbió su sangre sin dejar de emitir ruiditos de placer.

Spike se dejó morder, intentando no perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo… aunque como Ángel siguiera así, él mismo iba a necesitar más atención.

De repente, Ángel dejó de morder a Spike y le sujetó. Se iba a correr ye so no era nada bueno.

-Para. ¿No querrás que venga Ángelus de nuevo, verdad?

-Entonces… ¿qué hago?

Ángel tragó saliva. No es que le ilusionara mucho, pero…

-Supongo que…- suspiró- que tendré que hacerlo yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Cambiame el sitio- fue la única explicación.

Spike no sabía si fiarse, pero al final cedió. Con dificultad para no caerse, cambiaron de posición.

En cuanto estuvo arriba, Ángel volvió a besar a Spike. Le lamió el cuello, absorbiendo la sangre que quedaba y bajó con su lengua por su pecho. Sus manos que habían estado en la cintura del rubio, también hicieron lo mismo, masturbando al vampiro. Por lo menos que uno de los dos lo pasara bien.

Ahora fue Spike quien dejó oír sus gemidos. No se creía que fuera la primera vez de Ángel con un hombre… aunque suponía que a lo mejor eran recuerdos del cuerpo que usaban tanto Ángel como Ángelus. Tampoco es que en ese momento pudiese pensar mucho.

-Ahhh.

Ángel levantó una ceja.

-Gimes como una mujer-dijo mientras le mordía un pezón

-Ay, te digo… aaahhhh… que los hombres también… gemimos.

Ángel se preguntó si Spike podría gemir más alto. Había una manera de averiguarlo. Bajó la cabeza aún más y se enterró bajo la sábana.

Spike abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó en cuanto notó que su pene era introducido en una cavidad húmeda.

-ah… aaahhh… no… no muerdas… Con cuidadito…

Como respuesta, Ángel puso su cara de vampiro y gruñó.

Spike, que no vio la cara pero sí oyó el gruñido se acobardó.

-Vale, lo que tú quieras.

Ángel volvió a su estado normal y permitió al rubio relajarse mientras seguía lamiendo su miembro. Justamente antes de que empezara a correrse, paró.

Spike frunció el ceño.

-Oye, no pares.

Pero Ángel emergió de la sábana y le miró.

-¿No querías hacerme algo?

Spike comprendió.

-Oh. Vale, ponte aquí. Cambio de postura otra vez.

-Qué mareo..- masculló Ángel mientars rodaban de nuevo- Podrías comprarte una cama más grande, ¿sabes?

Spike le miró.

-Ya, eso dice Ángelus. Pero está resistiendo.- de momento, pensó.

Ángel miró a Spike a la cara y se ruborizó.

-Oye. ¿Puedo darme la vuelta?¿Te importa? Es que me da vergüenza…

Spike levantó la ceja.

-Te da vergüenza…- repitió.- ¿Y si apagamos las luces?

Ángel miró hacia donde estaba el interruptor.

-Está…lejos.

Spike alcanzó el despertador sobre la mesilla de noche y lo lanzó justo hacia el interruptor. La habitación quedó a oscuras.

-¿Mejor? Es que de espaldas no podré besarte.

-Eres un bestia.

-Lo dice el que me ha roto la ducha.

Ángel gruñó, pero después sonrió.

-Cállate ya.- dijo mientras besaba a Spike y abría las piernas.- Y haz algo…-susurró.

Spike no iba quejarse. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Ángel y respondió al beso. Mientras estaba en ello, Spike empezó a preparar a Ángel, metiendo los dedos por el orificio. Cada vez Ángel se agarraba con más fuerza y le arañaba la espalda, pero Spike no paró hasta que por fin sacó los dedos y metió su propio miembro.

-¡AAHH!-Ángel terminó arañando a Spike la espalda.- ¡Duele!

Spike intentó calmarle como pudo. No se movió todavía, dándole tiempo al moreno a acostumbrarse.

-Tranquilo, Ángel.- Le susurró mientras le acariciaba.

-No soy un perro. –gimió el moreno mientras respiraba hondo. Intentó llevarse la mano a la entrepierna, pero le estorbaba Spike- Ay, quítate de en medio.

Spike comprendió.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y volvió a agarrar el miembro de Ángel, frotándolo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hacerlo, comenzó a moverse él mismo en el interior del otro, al mismo tiempo.

-Ah…ah…aah…ah….ahhh…- gimió Ángel. Era lo único que podía decir mientras el rubio le penetraba- Ahh...ahh..s...pi...ke...ahhhh...au...

Spike, quien oía al moreno comenzó a ir más rápido, intensificando los gemidos del moreno. Spike también empezó a gemir.

Al final, los dos gemían tan alto que no se distinguían sus gritos.

Spike se corrió.

El problema fue que Ángel también se corrió.

Ángelus sonrió. Cuanto había aprendido su Willy.

¡Ahora le tocaba a él!


End file.
